<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the night meets the morning sun by ivermectin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509203">when the night meets the morning sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin'>ivermectin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Dan Humphrey, PWP (there was plot but it got in the way so you JUST get the sex scene), Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it starts: Serena and Nate, the mythic couple everyone’s talking about, and Dan, who for once is in the right place at the right time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nate Archibald/Dan Humphrey/Serena van der Woodsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the night meets the morning sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just thought about what'd be different if during the canon Serenate arc, Serena &amp; Nate were <i>also</i> dating Dan... and then, voila, out came this.</p><p> </p><p>Title from "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" by The Shirelles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Serena’s mouth, hot and wet, on the pulse point of Dan’s neck. Nate’s hands, warm, firm, calloused and rough, on the bare skin of Dan’s stomach. Serena’s hair gleaming in the light. The way she smells, like roses and ambergris. Nate smells like aftershave and detergent, with an undertone of weed, but it’s all going to Dan’s head. Nate presses a kiss to the side of Dan’s face, nips at his earlobe, presses his body against Dan’s so Dan can hear him laugh, can feel it resonate against him, like all he is is Nate Archibald’s tuning fork.</p><p>Serena’s lipstick on his neck, her hands trailing his back. Her eyes ever so grey looking at Dan, laughter and fondness clear in her expression. Her breath warm and hot where it hits him. He shifts, to press his mouth against hers. One of his hands is looped around her waist, and he thinks incoherently, mind clouded by lust due to their positions, but he thinks, anyway, that nobody gets him quite as well as Serena does. They share all the same virtues, all the same vices. She’s his shadow; his reflection. He sees something of himself in her – the way they always need to orbit someone a little brighter than themselves to feel good about who they are. The thought flutters, gone as abruptly as it came. Nate’s undoing Dan’s belt, talking either to Dan, or to Dan’s dick; it’s anybody’s guess which.</p><p>“Eager, aren’t we,” he murmurs into Dan’s ear, shifting so that his own boner is pressed up against Dan.</p><p>“Don’t stain the suit, and I’m down for anything,” Dan says, his voice coming out lower than he means for it to.</p><p>Serena shifts, and he can see her adjusting her skirt, her underwear, discreet and efficient. Nate divests Dan of his trousers, ironed and neat and formal, now crumpled and bunched up at his ankles. One of Dan’s hands holds Serena in place as she grinds against his thigh, leaving obvious hickeys on his neck, running her hands up and down his back. His shoulders. His arms.  Gently, she puts a hand on his face, tracing the angles of it. Nate kisses Dan, moving her hands out of the way. Gently and with intent, like he’s going to call the shots. Serena undoes Nate’s pants, takes Dan’s dick in one hand and Nate’s in the other.</p><p>Later Dan will think it’s poetic, right then he just makes a soft noise of arousal into Nate’s mouth.</p><p>They shift, adjust positions. Nate and Serena passing Dan back and forth between them as they sit on the sofa, barely enough space for two, let alone three. Dan ends up on Nate’s lap, Serena ends up on Dan’s. Nate preps him while Serena rides him; Nate slides into Dan at the same time that Serena comes, entirely quiet, because she’s good at that, when she wants to be. Her eyes are fluttering, her hair is everywhere, and Dan feels electrocuted. Nate presses a kiss to the back of Dan’s neck, begins to move. Serena leans into Dan, and puts her arms around his neck, puts her fingers on Nate’s face. Dan holds Serena in place.</p><p>It’s fast, messy, frantic, but it’s also tender, gentle, full of love. There’s something about the three of them that makes sense when nothing else really does, and that’s how this feels, predetermined and obvious. When it’s over they help each other with their clothes, and Dan and Nate wipe Serena’s lipstick off each other’s faces. When it’s over, they just sit there, fully clothed and a little sleepy. Dan puts his head on Nate’s shoulder, ready to doze off, leaning against him, and Serena does the same on the other side of Nate.</p><p>Dan’s last thought before he falls asleep is that he hopes they’re both still there when he wakes up. But when he wakes up, it’s to a Gossip Girl blast about Serena and Nate skinny dipping somewhere, and he’s alone. It makes sense, he thinks bitterly, ignoring the calls and messages he has from the two of them. It makes perfect sense.</p><p>He gets up, ready to go home, aware that he smells like both of them, like roses and weed and everything else. He can still feel them, on his skin, under his skin. Like he has Serena’s lipstick on, like he has Nate’s fingers in his mouth. But what does he have? Nothing. They’re only polyamorous in secret, but Dan’s the fool here. He thought it could be enough. He guesses he’ll just have to make do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you ... enjoyed? reading? this??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>